Flügel § Dunkler See
by Keeline
Summary: In: Flügel Verlorene Schwingen wird erzählt was Snape in Lupins Geist sah als er sich Klarheit über Remus Schuld oder Unschuld verschaffen wollte. Nun erfahren wir was Remus in der Zwischenzeit über Severus erfuhr.


_Leynia _

Ich mag Sev und Draco auch sehr gerne. Beide Charaktere haben ein unglaubliches Potential und bieten Möglichkeiten wie nur wenige andere HP Figuren. Sie haben einfach... Tiefgang. Und ich mag ihren Slytherinhumor. Aber Shippern würde ich die beiden nicht. Zumindest nicht mit einem Rating höher als P-12. Dafür habe ich Snape / Lupin. #schmunzel#

Ich freue mich auch das es dir gefallen hat. :D

Sev vermittelt mir stets den Eindruck das er als einziger auf Hogwarts Fürsprecher für seine Slytherins ist. Die ganze restliche Schule schlägt sich ja bevorzugt auf die Seite der Gryffindors und auch Dumbledore bevorzugt die Rotgelben Löwen. Snape muß also umsomehr für das Wohl seiner (schwarzen) Schäfchen sorgen. Als Hauslehrer ist er ihnen Vertrauensperson und Ansprechpartner.

Draco seinerseits kann einen freundlichen, väterlichen Typ der ein wohlwollendes Auge auf ihn hat mehr als gebrauchen. Sein eigener Vater ist ein wandelnder Eisklotz und seine Mum scheint auch nicht besser zu sein. Deswegen gefällt mir auch der Gedanke so das wenigstens Severus ihm eine Emotionale Bezugsperson ist.

Die Sache wie Severus seine Schwingen bekommen hat wird noch beschrieben. Es werden insgesamt 4 Geschichten die unter dem Sammelnamen „Flügel"gepostet werden. Jede der Geschichten steht für sich alleine aber alle haben einen Bezug.

Das hier ist nun die Dritte Geschichte. Und in der letzten löse ich auf wie Snape überhaupt zum Azeel wurde. Das mag Chronologisch wenig sinnvoll erscheinen aber es ist inhaltlich notwendig alles in dieser Reihenfolge zu erzählen.

Severus wird auch mal im normalen Alltag gezeigt wie ihm seine veränderten Fähigkeiten helfen oder ihn beschäftigen. Auch wie er in Konflikten damit umgeht.

Und das mit den äöü ´s ist doch nicht schlimm. Man kann doch problemlos alles lesen. :)

****

* * *

****

_Moin_

Ich bin stets gerne zu Diensten. Und immerhin freue ich mich ja auch sehr über eure Reviews. Da ist es doch Ehrensache auch darauf zu antworten.

Mondlichtblond wird gerne für Elben verwendet. Oder Elfen. Auf Malfoys die ja leicht Veela mäßig angehaucht sind paßt es aber ebensogut. Friedhofsblond kenne ich nun meinerseits gar nicht. Was ist das für eine Schattierung? Bleich? Wasserstoff Farben?

Würde mich freuen wenn du auch hier wieder mitließt und einen Kommentar daläßt.

* * *

****

****

**AutorsNote:** Als Severus in „Flügel – Verlorene Schwingen" in Remus Geist war und herumforschte wie der Werwolf den Vollmond erlebt bekamm auch Lupin gelegenheit einen kurzen Blick in Snapes Geist zu werfen. Das was er dabei sah und fühlte wird hier beschrieben.

****

**

* * *

**

****

****

****

**Verlorene Schwingen - Dunkler See**

_Kalt  
Leer  
Traurig  
Kalt  
Allein  
Einsam?_

Das Gefühl zu fallen.

Ein großer schwarzer See erstreckte sich unter ihm, kam näher in Remus haltlosem Sturz 

_Allein_

Und dann waren da Flügel.  
Rauschen von fedrigen Schwingen.  
Remus drehte den Kopf und sah ihn.  
Severus.  
Er saß auf einer Felsenspitze, die aus dem blicklosen nächtlichen See ragte. Alleine in der Dunkelheit. Schwarze Flügel um sich geschlungen. Trost und Wärme suchend.  
Den Kopf gesenkt sang er ganz leise.  
Nur für sich.

Ein Aufblitzen von Gedanken und dann wieder Dunkelheit. 

In dem Blitzen war eine Erinnerung gewesen. Eindrücke, ungefiltert, wie sie im damals noch jungen Geist abgelegt wurden.  
Wie Voldemort an einem Vollmond den jungen Draco - noch ein Säugling - in einen Abgrund warf. Zur Strafe, dass seine Eltern versucht hatten, ihn vor ihrem Meister zu verbergen.  
Severus hatte sich hinterher gestürzt, ohne zu denken. Ohne Angst. Er wußte nur, was das Richtige war, und dass er es tun mußte. Im Sturz bekam er das Bündel Mensch zu fassen. Er brauchte nur den Wusch danach - mit dem Kind an sich gepreßt - seine Flügel zu entfalten. Unverletzt und wohlbehalten waren sie am Talgrund angekommen und Snape floh mit dem weinenden Baby. Der Meister wußte nun das er kein reiner Mensch mehr war und das würde unzweifelhaft Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.

Später kam ein sehr bleicher Malfoy Senior zu Severus nach Hause. Und wider Erwarten hatte dieser nicht den Auftrag ihn für seine Auflehnung zu töten. Er sollte nur etwas ausrichten: Dass ihn der Meister zu sehen wünschte.  
So gab ihm Snape seinen Sohn zurück, machte sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort. Es gab keinen Ort, wo er sich vor ihm hätte verstecken können. Also stellte er sich ihm.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn lange angesehen, hatte sich Snape in seiner ganzen unmenschlichen Schönheit zeigen lassen. Die langen obsidianfarbenen Haare, die traurigen Onyxaugen, die ebenmäßige bleiche Alabasterhaut seines Oberkörpers. Und nicht zu vergessen: Die prächtigen Rabenschwingen. Er war eine Symphonie aus schwarz und weiß. Makellos schön. Und doch war da das dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm, der einzige Bruch in den vollendeten Linien. Er, Voldemort, hatte dieses makellose Wesen als sein gezeichnet. Für alle Zeiten.

In seiner Zufriedenheit über diese Tatsache und dass ihm jenes Geschöpf auf Zuruf jederzeit gehorchen und zu ihm kommen würde, war er vollkommen befriedigt. Snape würde stets erscheinen, wenn er es wollte. Und solang er das tat - sein Meister der Tränke - und gefolgsam war, war es gut.  
Er würde ihm auch solch stolzes Aufbegehren wie an der Klippe nachsehen. War er in seinem Stolz doch noch schöner.

Aber wenn er jemals nicht auf seinen Ruf reagierte, wenn er es wagte, ihm seinen Anblick zu entziehen, dann würde er ihn teuer zahlen lassen.

**-oOo-**

Lupin blinzelte langsam und verwirrt. Noch immer im bodenlosen Sturz, der ihm aber auch die Angst vor dem Aufprall nahm.  
Was war mit Severus geschehen, dass er sich so verändert hatte?  
Warum ließ er sein Äußeres so verkommen? Als Dämon war er unirdisch schön geworden.  
Hatte er sich dieses andere Angesicht zugelegt, um sich zu schützen? Sich der zu intensiven Blicke Voldemorts zu entziehen? Es war nicht undenkbar.  
Aber wo waren seine Flügel geblieben? Der scharfe Schmerz in Severus verriet ihm, dass er sie gewaltsam verloren hatte. Dass sie ihm genommen worden waren und er so nicht mehr seiner neuen Natur entsprechen konnte. Was ihn mitnahm und schwächte.

Wer war es gewesen? Voldemort? Vermutlich.  
Doch weshalb? Er liebte doch diesen Anblick, die verführerische Schönheit, die direkt der Hölle entstiegen sein könnte.  
Warum sollte er das Bildnis beschädigen oder gar zerstören, das er doch so schätzte? Wahrscheinlich aus Bosheit und blindem Zorn.  
Seine schwarze Nachtigall war nicht in ihren goldenen Käfig gekommen. Und das hatte den Zorn des Dunklen Lords geweckt, wie es eine Verfehlung Seitens Severus nie gekonnt hätte.

****

**-oOo-**

Der Blick in Severus Seele dauerte nur kurz, nur solange, bis dieser sich in Lupins Geist wieder beruhigt und zu seiner kühlen Präzision zurückgefunden hatte.

Remus flog zurück, in seinen eigenen Kopf, aus dem sich der vor so langer Zeit verstummte Sänger nun auch zurückgezogen hatte.

Der stärkste Eindruck, der ihn dabei begleitete, war das unbeschreibliche Gefühl des Verlusts. Und den Schmerz, dass es zu keiner Zeit wieder gut werden würde.  
Sie hatten ihm die Flügel mehr als gründlich gebrochen.  
Er würde nie mehr fliegen können.

Remus spürte auch in sich einen Wunsch aufsteigen.  
Erschüttert nach all dieser Traurigkeit.  
Er wollte Severus noch einmal singen hören.  
Wenn die Nachtigal ihre Schwingen zurückbekam, vielleicht würde sie dann wieder singen. Der Bernsteinäugige wußte, er würde alles dafür tun. Und wenn es sein eigenes Ende bedeuten würde so würde er es doch tun. Um ihm seine Stimme wiederzugeben.  
_Weine nicht, Nachtigal._  
Er wollte ihn vor seinem Tod Morgen früh noch einmal glücklich sehn.

* * *

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Fin_**

Nun? Was haltet ihr davon?

#neugierige# Keeline


End file.
